


Valentines Tradition

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Valentines Tradition

Both Phil and Clint were workaholics.  
Neither had a girlfriend.  
Coulson, because he didn't like the distraction.  
And Clint because he preferred short term relationships.  
That is why,  
They both opt for missions on Valentines Day.  
The day of romance.  
When people get too lovey dovey.  
They preferred the missions.  
The thrill of the adrenaline.  
They also took with them some alcohol.  
It was their Valentines drink.


End file.
